When a Gryffindor Roars
by nekochan89
Summary: SS and HG again. Harry and Ron make their appearances in it too..


"Arghh! He's the most insufferable, most unreasonable man on earth!" Hermione fumed silently, breaking her fifth quill in a row. Blots of black ink splattered all over her Charms homework but she did not seem to care or noticed. Actually, if looks could kill, what would be left of her Charms homework would be just a pile of burning ashes.

Harry and Ron, who were studying (or trying to at least) at the same table gave each other THE look. They slowly pushed their chairs away from the table as inconspicuously as possible. They might not be the brightest wizards of their age but they certainly knew what it meant by "_Hell shall no wrath the fury of Hermione_", especially, when she's in one of her moods.

" Erm… Mione? Harry whispered tentatively. " Are you.. Ouch! I mean, is everything alright?" Harry quickly changed his words when Ron, realising what Harry was going to say, stepped hastily on his foot.

It was a taboo to ask Hermione if she was okay when she was in one of her moods, like now. Nine out of ten people who did that in the past were treated to her infamous Gryffindor she-lion roars, literally. The only person who got away was actually Professor Mcgonagall. You don't just roar at your Head of the House anyway.

Hermione gave no indication that she had heard Harry and was still eyeing her homework with her death glares.

"It's a lovely day isn't it Harry?" Ron gave a weak laugh. " Why not we send that letter to Snuffles now, you know.." Ron said, making a leaving motion with his hands, hoping to be as far away as possible from Hermione before she explodes with all that internal rage.

"That's right. We'll be back in a jiffy." Harry nodded furiously as both Ron and him backed away step by step. When Hermione still did not respond to either of them, they lost all pretences and darted very _very_ quickly out of the Fat Lady's portrait.

" What do you reckon that was about, Harry? I swear, Mione's getting weirder and weirder these days! That's her, what, third tantrum of the week!" Ron exclaimed, breathing more easily now since they were, so as to speak, out of the danger zone.

"Perhaps all that studying is getting into her? I'm kinda worried Ron. " Harry replied, scratching his head. "So where are we going now? I don't have any letter to send to Snuffles. I did that yesterday evening already."

"Well, we could go to the kitchens. Dinner is like two hours away. There's still time for a snack," Ron grinned. Harry could not make a sensible reply to that and hence settled for a snort which earned him a painful nudge in his ribs.

***Back in the Common Room***

By now, Hermione had taken to thumping her fist on the table every few seconds as her rage continued. She had not noticed that her two best friends were gone by the way. "That.. that.. urgh! I've ran out of words to describe him. That bloody git!" Hermione gritted her teeth, crumpling up the parchment of her blotched Charms homework.

" _AH… you loved that bloody git don't you, my dear?"_ a silky voice purred out from the back of her mind.

"Even so, that's NO excuse for him." Hermione snapped back loudly, startling a few first years at the next table.

"_He does have a point. And after all, he's THE expert in these areas…" _the silky voice drawled out slowly. " _Plus, you didn't find him that insufferable last night do you? In fact.."_

" Oh, Shut it!!!" Hermione blurted out loud, standing up abruptly from her seat. She glared at anyone who dared so much as to glance at her. Gathering her stuff, Hermione stormed upstairs to her private bedroom, one of the perks for being Head Girl.

"That idiot. I still can't believe he did this to me. How could he just take points away from my essay just because I did not _Capitalize_ each word in the title." Hermione shouted out in the privacy of her room. " If not for his stupid actions, I would have gotten a perfect score on that bloody essay. I hate it, hate it, HATE IT!! "

Downstairs in the common room, some oblivious Gryffindors were wondering what had made the ceiling shook violently with dust. Those who were aware however, took a leaf out of Harry's and Ron's book, choosing to leave the comforts of their Common Room and to roam about in safety of the castle.

As for the said Professor, he was sneezing violently for the nth time in a row down in the dungeons. He smirked a little to himself when he realised what exactly may have caused his condition and continued to mark his essays.


End file.
